The present invention is generally directed to a light that is typically displayed in the rear or back glass of an automobile. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a third brake light that includes circuitry for alerting motorists behind the vehicle when an emergency condition exists such as a carjacking, automobile breakdown, or automobile theft. A method for alerting other motorists and authorities of the existence of an emergency condition is also disclosed.
Every year thousands of Americans become victims of carjacking. The U.S. Department of Justice released reports on carjacking statistics. Between the years 1987 and 1992, 35,000 annual carjacking incidents occurred in the United States. Between 1992 and 1996, an average of about 49,000 carjacking incidents occurred in the United States annually.